Between Life and Death Eragon & Murtagh Story
by bmth16
Summary: Evelyn has been on the run from the Empire every since the king's men slaughtered her family.
1. Chapter 1

"One misjudgment can change the ebb and flow of your life." My mother's words replayed over and over like a broken record in my mind. I had no idea how true her words really were.

I was once just like any other seven-teen year old. I was a trouble maker. I loved adventure. Well, I seemed to get myself into some difficult situations constantly, but never like the one that changed my life forever. My family was killed by the soldiers, five months ago.

I remember walking into my home, knowing something wasn't quite right. There was no sound of life, like there usually was. Everything was painfully silent. I walked in the family room of the small cottage to find something that I never thought was humanly possible. Blood gruesomely painted the walls. My mother and father lay on the floor motionless, lifeless. My mother had her throat slit, and my father from the looks of it was stabbed countless times. Everywhere I looked there was blood, so much blood. Tears stained my face as I stared at the scene before me. Leaned down next to my mother and sobbed for what seemed like hours until someone found me. They stood me up and took me by the arm, and led me out of my house, my home.

"Evelyn, what happened in there?" the old man spoke, but all I did was stare straight.

"She's still in shock Alden." His wife spoke.

The old man nodded solemnly, "We better speak to the elders about this. Take her to our tavern and get this poor girl cleaned up." The wife nodded and took my arm gently and led me into town.

In the tavern, the old lady led me up to a room and took me over to the bathing area. She sat me down, and began to wash the blood off my arms and legs, and the dirt off my face.

The lady got up and walked over to the dresser and pulled out an old gown and handed it to me.

"Here, put this on. If you want you could stay here for a while. I'll be down stairs if you need anything." She said heading towards the door. "Evelyn, whoever did this to your parents will be brought to justice." I looked at her for a moment with pure sorrow, then stared back down to the floor. The old lady left the room, for me to change.

They old lady had been wrong, for my parents killers were not brought to justice, for it was the kings men who slaughtered them. Here now I stood on a rocky plateau gazing overhead for any sign of the king's soldiers.

About a week after my family was killed, they came looking for me, for they thought I had something of theirs. Ever since, I have been on the run for my life, and for revenge. Over the months, I had taught myself how to fight, and kill. I was on my own, with the whole empire against me. I had no allies, no one to look up to, that I could trust.

I scouted the country side for what seemed like hours before I decided to get back on my horse and ride towards town for supplies. All I've been eating for the past week was tasteless jerky and stale bread. My water supply had gone two days ago.

By the time I made it to the entrance it was already sunset. Standing in front of the gates were two men standing guard.

"Show your face!" the man shouted from his post. I looked down at the man, and pulled the hood of my cloak off of my head. "What's your business here?"

"I need supplies and a place to stay for the night." I sternly said. They eyed me with suspicion, but eventually let me pass through. As soon as I passed through the gates, I pulled my hood back over my face.

I rode throw the town and asked an elderly man where the closest stable was.

"If you'd like miss, I can store your horse in my stable, for only three crowns." The hunched man said.

I got off of Misty and handed him the reins. "Here are five. See to it that she is fed."

"Yes miss, thanks miss." He said taking the reins and walking over to his stable that was located at the other end of town.

I walked through the well-lit bustling town, seeing children running around playing and wrestling as I made my way to the closest inn. Inside, the room was dimly lit, with a bad on the far left, where a few men sat drinking. I walked up to the bar, and sat down at one of the stools.

"Can I get you anything?" the tender asked, while drying a glass with a dull rag.

"Wine, and a room would be nice." I stated passing ten crowns to the tender.

"How long are you planning to stay?" he asked, handing me my drink.

"Only for a few days." I took a sip of the wine and stood up.

"Let me show you to your room." he stated. I stood up and drank what was left of the wine and followed the man to my room.

We walked up the stairs and down a long narrow hallway. The tender stopped and turned towards a door, and handed me the key.

"Here's your room. Enjoy your stay." He stated then left.

I waited until the man was at the other end of the hall, to enter the room. I pulled off my hood and looked around the room. It was small with one bed in the corner, a bed side table next to it holding an oil lamp, a vanity that held a mirror and water dish, and a dresser. The only window in the room was in the far corner with torn curtains to block light.

"Home sweet home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Home sweet home." I whispered to myself. I walked over to the bed and set my leather pack, and bow and arrows on the floor. I untied my sword sheath from my waist and set it on the side table. Before I sat on the bed, I unclipped the broach that secured the cloak and let it fall to the floor. I sat down on the bed and threw off my boots, and lay back against the soft pillow. It's been forever since I lay in a bed, let alone had a pillow.

I closed my eyes for what seemed like only a few minutes, but turned out to be hours. I opened my eyes, just as dawn approached and sat up. This was the day I would shop for supplies.

I threw my feet over the edge of the bed and slipped my boots back on. I stood up and strapped my sword sheath back around my waist and headed over to the mirror. I splashed my face with cold water and French braided my long black hair. I picked up my little black pouch of money and tied it around one of the belt loops of my pants and left the room.

Downstairs, a lady about twice my age was cleaning the dining area, and opening windows to let light through.

"Good morning miss. Would you like anything to eat? I have eggs and toast being made as I speak." She brightly said.

I looked over to her and simply stated, "No thank you. But I do need the directions to a blacksmith." I stated.

"Oh yes, you just want to walk towards the town's square and you shall see it on your left." She replied with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am." I walked out of the inn without another word and headed toward the blacksmith's shop.

I walked into the dim-lit hut, to find that no one was around. "Hello, anybody here?" I said into the air.

I heard shuffling off in the distance, "Yes, hold on, I'll be right there." A husky voice said, almost muffled. I waited for about a minute until I saw a man around his twenties.

"What can I help you with?" he asked, while polishing a dagger to a shine.

"I need sixteen arrows, and this sharpened and polished." I said taking out my sword and setting it on the countertop.

"When do you need it done by?" the man asked, setting down his rag and dagger, and picking up my sword to examine it.

"As soon as possible." I replied.

"It's so light weight, and evenly balanced. The steel is almost perfectly folded." He complimented.

I looked him then straight in the eyes, "You mean it is perfect. The elves themselves made that sword. I don't think you could make a better quality sword than this." I said rather harshly.

"You know of the elves?" he leaned in waiting for an answer.

"How much is this all going to cost?" I said, ignoring his previous question.

"Five crowns." He stated leaning back to a normal position.

"Here's seven if you keep your mouth shut." I said setting down the coins on to the counter top. "Have everything ready by tomorrow at noon." I continued, then tuned and left.

I walked down the unpaved roads, over to the bakery. I opened the door to the shop and the smell of fresh bread and delights, hit me.

"Hello Miss, how may I help ya?" a short pudgy woman, around her thirties asked me.

"I need two loafs of French bread, please." I said as I headed over to the counter.

"Okay, let me have one minute." She smiled and walked over to her oven and pulled out two freshly made loafs of bread. "Let me wrap this up for you."

She handed me the two loafs, that were wrapped in cotton and I handed her three crowns.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out of the bakery. Outside, I saw soldiers walking through the streets. I hastily walked back to the Inn and up to my room without being seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Around sunset I made my appearance down stairs. I walked over to the dining area and sat down at a table in the far corner.

There were a few people at this time, eating their supper and talking cheerfully amongst themselves.

"Can I get ya anything miss?" the man that served me my drink from last night asked.

"What do you have to eat?" I asked looking up into his brown eyes.

"Lamb and pork." He replied staring back at me.

I looked around at what other people were eating then looked back up at him.

"I'll have the pork." I stated simply looking back down at my hands which rested on top of the table.

"What do ya want to drink." He said, writing down the order.

"Wine." I replied, curtly. And with that he walked to the kitchen.

A few minutes later the man walked out with a platter and mug.

"Here you go." He said, and sat down the platter and mug.

"Thanks." I stared down at the food in front of me. The waiter sat down on the other side of the table and stared intently at me.

I slowly looked up from my plate and asked rather rudely, "Can I help you?"

"What's your name?" he asked leaning forward.

"Now why should I tell you?" I said, taking a sip of the wine. I picked up my silverware and began picking at the steamed vegetables that sat on my plate. I haven't had such a meal in ages.

"Well you are staying in my mother's Inn." He stated. He ran his fingers through his dark hair.

I nodded and looked down, then back up. "My name is Evie." I said using my nickname that my parents gave me.

"Nice name. Where are you from?"

"You don't need to know." I stopped eating and looked him dead in the eye. I stood up from my seat and took out two crowns. "Thank you for dinner." I said and walked away. I went upstairs.

I closed the door behind me and headed over to the water basin. I splashed the cold water on my face and let it run down my neck. I glanced into the mirror to find my reflection staring back. I could barely recognize myself anymore.

I used to be happy and free-spirited, without a single worry in the world. Not once in my old life did I ever have to wield a sword just to protect myself. It wasn't until after I was being hunted, that I changed my ways. I had taught myself how to hunt for food, to fight with a blade.

I was brought back to reality when there was a knock at my door. I sighed and walked over to the entrance. I opened the door to reveal the blacksmith, holding my weapons.

"How did you know where I am staying?" I stared him dead in the eyes.

"I need to talk to you, it's important." He replied emotionless, returning my gaze. He stepped into my room and closed the door behind him. "There looking for you."

I furrowed my eyebrows, and looked down. "I don't know what you mean. I'd like you to leave, now. Leave the artillery by the door on your way out."

The blacksmith stepped closer and stared into my green eyes as I stared into his grey ones. "You damn well what I mean. The whole empire is looking for you, why?"

"I don't know." I said through clenched teeth.

"I overheard one of the soldier's, he said that the king sent out his dragon rider to scout the country side, stay hidden in the trees." He said handing my weapons to me.

"Why are you helping me? If _they_ find out you helped me, you will be in as much danger as I _am_." I asked looking up at him.

"Not just anyone would have an Elvan-made sword. No woman would ask for sixteen arrows to be made, unless they were getting ready for a battle."

I looked down for a moment, then walked over to the nightstand and picked up my cloak and secured it around my collarbone. I picked up my sword and tied the sheath straps around my waist, and slung my bow and arrows onto my back. I strapped my daggers to my calves, and walked over to my bed.

"I need you to get me to the town stable, and get me passed the town's gates without alarming security or the king's men." I said picking up my pack.

The blacksmith nodded and headed for the door and I followed.

We quickly descended from the stairs, into the main lobby. I tossed the room key on the front desk, as we passed.

Outside, there were soldiers here and there questioning town folk.

We managed to get to the stable unseen, as we took the roads behind houses.

"How will I get out of the gates unseen?" I asked as I hoisted myself onto the quarter-horse's back.

"I can get you out of the gates, but it may not be unseen." He said. I looked down at him, confused. "Be at the East gate in five minutes. Once the gate is open you ride as Far East as you can get. Ride for the Beor Mountains, there you will find the Varden."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "What is the Varden?"

"Your only hope, now do as I said if you want to make it there in one piece." He stated than sprinted off.

I waited for what seemed like ever, as the seconds ticked by, my anticipation growing, making me all the more impatient.

Finally the five minutes were up, and I made my way out of the stables and over to the East gate.

I looked up for a brief moment, and no one seemed to quite notice, at least… not until I actually made it to the gate.

I rode through the gate as fast as possible. I looked over my shoulder only to see five soldiers tailing me.

I continued to race forward until I saw Ninor River, glowing in the ivory moonlight. I stopped at the edge of the water and looked back. The five soldiers were quickly closing in on my.

I had two options; to fight, or to cross the river and hope I don't get caught in the current. Knowing that I'm not much of a swimmer, I chose to fight. I unsheathed my newly sharpened sword and swung the first blow and slit one of the soldier's throat.

Whilst fighting off another soldier, I was blindsided, and knocked off my horse and landed on my back with full force. I tried to stand up, but was slammed back down by a pair of arms. I hit my so hard on the ground, the last thing I remember before I blacked out, was the word "Slytha."


End file.
